


Life after 4 walls

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Teen Wolf, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Popular Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't care that he gets teased by his football teammates about the fact he isn't trying to get in the skirts of the popular cheerleaders. But instead he is in love with the non popular Stiles, but they don't understand Stiles beauty. But Derek loves all those things other people don't see, her curves, her brain and her beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life after 4 walls

Derek doesn't care that he gets teased by his football teammates about the fact he isn't trying to get in the skirts of the popular cheerleaders. But instead he is in love with the non popular Stiles, but they don't understand Stiles beauty. She's amazing no matter what others say. But how the hell does he convince Erica, Allison, and Lydia that tho isn't a joke. Boyd convince Derek to write a letter and give it to Erica. Only hope that Erica will give it to Stiles, so they play not it to see who would give the letter to Erica. Isaac was the last one to touch his nose and say not it that's why he give it to Erica.

"Erica could you give Stiles this letter?"

Isaac asked Erica, he couldn't even look at Erica at the eyes that made Erica smirk. She looked around to see who had made Isaac bring this joke letter, she then see Derek, Boyd, Jackson,and Scott standing against their lockers. Erica open the letter with her long sharp nails, she pull out the paper. She unfold the paper and read it:  
Dear Stiles,   
I'm Derek please don't rip this paper before you finish it reading, please. I wasn't planning on loving you, but I'm happy that I did. I wrote your name in the sky, but the wind blew it away. I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away. I wrote your name in my heart, and forever it will stay. You are the only one who can leave me speechless yet still inspire me to write words of love. Forever is a long time. But, I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. 

Your Friend,  
Derek Hale  
After Erica read it she put the paper back in the envelope and folded it in two open her jacket breast pocket. She smile at Derek, Boyd, Jackson, and Scott but her smile didn't show in her eyes. Erica walk up to them, 

"What kind of fucking sick joke is this?"

Erica ask, while putting her hand on her cover hips, Derek could smell aroused coming from Boyd. He looked at Boyd licking his lips from the side of his eyes, Derek clear his throat.

"This isn't a joke, Erica I love her." 

Derek told Erica serious. Erica scoff and said  
"I won't tell Stiles till you prove to Allison, Lydia and I that this isn't a joke." 

Erica turn around and walk towards her small group of friends she act like nothing happen. Derek's wolf was whining just to be next to his mate, Stiles, but he couldn't tell that to Erica.  
A Week Later   
The bell was about to ring announcing that first class was gonna start, Stiles was almost running to get to class at time. Stiles being the clumsily person she trip over her own feet, she fell on her stomach. She felt a hot pain starting at her wrist it started moving to all her upper body, she try to stand up but she fell on her stomach once again. While falling she groan, a couple seconds later she heard a couple people. They couldn't have heard right, no one was in these empty halls. But then she heard a manly gasp so she turn around she saw Derek and his buddies behind him. 

"Please help me I can't stand up. I can't feel my body."

Stiles scream towards where Derek was standing a couple seconds later her vision was getting dark around the sides. It was like Derek got unfrozen and kneeled next to Stiles, he put one of his arms under her stomach and the other under her legs. He started to stand up with her, he carried her till they were standing near the lockers. Derek put Stiles on her feet carefully while still holding her near, she whine when she hit ground.

"It's alright babe, its alright." 

Derek said while lightly touching her beautiful long hair, she put her head against his chest. His wolf was as close to purring as a wolf could before being call cat, 

"Stiles what's wrong?" 

They heard Allison voice, when they look towards where they heard the voice. Allison was in the middle of the empty hallway,

"I fell and my body hurts."

Stiles respond not louder then a whisper Allison nod her head. 

"Why are you here so late Allison?"

Stiles asked Allison who still had her bag, jacket on one arm and her books on her other arm. 

"My car broke down, so I had to wait for my mom to come pick me up and bring me here." 

Allison walk across the hall to her locker, for a couple seconds you could only hear the lock of her locker turning. After a minute she open her locker she bend a bit and put her books leaning against the locker next to her. She fold her jacket and put it in her locker then she grab her bag and pulled out a lunch bag and put it in her locker as well. She pull other things as well from inside her bag, then she hang her bag in a hanger inside the locker. Allison put three of her five books in her locker and she pull her pencil bag out. Stiles walk with Allison, she had permission so why not go with her.  
Three Weeks Later   
Allison, Lydia, Erica, and Stile were taking turns in the water dumper, it was Stiles turn when the boys got there. Jackson pay four dollars for three balls, Stiles was dump in the warm water at the third ball. Stiles climb out, it was a bit chilly so Stiles had goosebumps on her arms. Her t-shirt and bra were stuck to her medium size breast. Her nipples were rock hard, Derek was able to see from where he was. Derek's wolf whine, his wolf and him want to suck those beautiful nipples. He imagine those breasts full of breast milk ready to feed their newborn pups. He groan and turn around to fix his hard on in those skinny jeans he wear. Derek felt a hand on his shoulder so he turn around and he saw Stiles blushing, the warrior bitches standing behind her smiling widely. 

"I wanna tell you something," 

she look over her shoulder and her friends said go ahead, 

"um, you. Your smile. Your eyes. Your voice. Your laugh. Your warmth. Your existence. You." 

Stiles finish with a blush that started from her checks down her collarbones. He wanted to see how far the blush went, instead he respond

"I love it Stiles like I love you, I learn to stop worrying about what I have to loose and start focusing on what I have to gain. People wait all week for Friday, all year for summer, all life for happiness. I was like that before but now I'm not gonna hold back anymore, I don't give a fuck if people tease me because what I feel for you is worth it. I used to think I would join other people in their sadness because I thought that I was nothing more than a stupid guy who fell for a beautiful girl or is falling for a beautiful girl who has her balance perfectly in place with no threat of falling I'm a guy who thought there was more behind the words only to realize she already has what she wants, has chosen what she wants and I am no more than an after thought. But now I know you love me and now I feel full once again, I love you beautiful Stiles, I love yo-" 

Then Derek felt a pain on his head, then everything turn black. Everybody started screaming, Stiles tried catching Derek but she fell under his weight. Boyd call a ambulance, when it got there Stiles went to the hospital with Derek.   
A Month Later  
Derek smell harsh chemicals that were starting to hurt his wolf noise, he could here a machine beeping everytime his heart beep. Derek throat felt like it was fill with cotton balls, he opens his eyes and the room was dark. He look around, saw that the walls and ceiling were white his head hurt a bit. An hour went by when the only door of the room open, Boyd walk in.

"Hey your awake?"

Boyd said surprise,

"Yeah, woke up like an hour ago," 

Derek said while stretching his tired muscles staying on the bed too long 

"so how long was I in coma?" 

Boyd looked at Derek and said

"Six years, Derek?" 

Derek for a sec fear the truth, but then Boyd started laughing.

"I'm just kidding, you been in coma for a whole month."

Boyd said laughing then his phone beep from inside his pocket, he brought it out and send a respond back.

"The group is on the their way." 

Derek wanted to ask who was the group nowadays, was Stiles know the group now he was she is.   
Little Bit Later  
There was a knock on the door, then the door open again. Erica, Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, and Stiles walk in the room.

"Hey Babe."

Stiles said with a smile and lay beside him in the hospital bed, he wrap his arm around her hips.

"Now we are leaving." 

The others said and they left pretty soon after that, Derek kiss Stiles lips. He turn them around till she was under him, he started kissing her lips. Then he kiss her nose, eyes, and cheeks he then bite her earlobe making her whimper under his touch. His hands rub her sides then they went under her t-shirt pushing it till it was above her bra cover breasts. She stood up a bit, remove her t-shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. Derek then put his hands behind her bag, removing her bra and throwing it behind him. He kiss her beautiful bare breasts, his wolf start whining again. Derek suck her nipples hard, biting them she moan hard under him. He then start kissing his way down to her jeans, he removed them with her panties as well. He drive in between her thighs like a caveman after not eating for months, he lick her clit till she came. He then move up to her mouth and kissed her rough, he knew she could taste her self. He grab his dick base till it was pointed straight towards her hold. He then drive in hard inside her perfect pussy she arch her back, she wrap her legs around his lower back. She moan hard and loud, Derek could feel his knot growing he fear she would leave him. Either she didn't feel it or she didn't mind it but pretty soon she cum and passed out. Now he just hope his knot would deflate before Stiles came back, he knew she would be pretty soon filled with his pups. That made his wolf happy and purring, the last he had to do was to claim Stiles.   
\--------------The End----------------


End file.
